


Hold Me Tight

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Craig comes walking back into Clyde's life after 2 years. Clyde finds out that Craig got fired for sleeping with his bosses husband.  Craig is gay? How will Clyde process this information about his best friend?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of how Clyde and Craig are. I think of them in two different ways and this is one of them. Don't know why but I have been on this Clyde and Craig kick as of late. I will be posting more stories including the two in the future. This is a short chapter story having a total of 5 chapters. Hope you enjoy the story.

“Craig?” I asked as I opened my front door.

“Hey, can I crash here for a couple of days?” he asked.

“Um, sure” I ask stepping aside. I haven’t seen Craig since we graduated from high school. It’s been almost two years. At the end of the day he was my best friend so I can’t say no. he hasn’t changed much at all. He is wearing knee length sweatpants with a baggy tee shirt. He has on his usual hat he worn since elementary. I watch him as he looks around my apartment. He is still just as short as I remember. He was very upset when he stopped growing. Poor Craig is standing at 5’6. Even Kyle Broflovski is taller than him.

“Not a bad place you got here” he said throwing his bag on the floor.

“You need anything to drink?” I ask.

“Naw” Craig plops down on my sofa. Something tells me I am going to need a beer. I go and pull one of my fridge and join Craig on the couch. I take a sip before asking any questions.

“So what’s going on?” I ask.

“Nothing is going on; can’t I just hang out with my best friend”

“We haven’t really spoken in almost two years”

“Life happens” he said while shrugging. I decide to push him a little although I know I shouldn’t.

“You could have messaged me on Facebook or send me a text” I explained. “My number is still the same.” Craig frowns at me.

“Are you going to be badger me this whole time or do I need to go somewhere else?” I sigh knowing this is going to go nowhere. 

“Well make yourself a home” I said standing up with my beer in my hand. “I have to work tomorrow so I will be going to bed shortly.” 

“That blows. I was hoping we could hang and watch some movies. I guess we will have to do that some other time.” Craig doesn’t say anything else to me. He turns on the TV getting comfortable on the sofa. I smirk thinking back to all the fun we use to have. He is such a home body. I convinced him to go camping once and he was so pissed. I didn’t expect it to rain so I agree his first experience sucked ass.

I go to my room deciding to do a little investigation. I know something is going on with him and I really want to know what it is. Some time back he stopped talking to me on a personal level. I didn’t take it to heart because I assumed he had his reasons. I pull out my iPad and pull up Facebook. I locate Craig page. It looks pretty normal, videos he posted from Facebook and random memes. Nothing out of the norm. I don’t really get on Facebook like I use to back in school, only once in a while to see what is going on which is usually shit.

I go into my bathroom to get ready for bed. As I am washing up I can’t help but think what has become of my life. I am still the same but things didn’t go according to plan. I went to college for about a year. I kind of stopped going because I couldn’t stand it. I at least have a good job, working for the sports center in Denver. The commute sucks but the money is so worth it. All I do is research the hottest topics in the sports world for the day. I just hand it over to the show host and pretty much that is it.

I lay down in bed and surprisingly I am able to sleep just fine even though Craig is in the next room. I awake the next morning ready for my day. I decide to go by Tweek Bros for some morning coffee. I look at Craig as he is laid out all over my sofa. At least he is not drooling on my pillows. I get into my car and head to the coffee shop. I am glad to see that Tweek is behind the counter.

“Hey Tweek” I greet.

“Ugh, hi Clyde” he greets twitching slightly. “The usual?”

“You know it” I reply. I look around the shop that hasn’t changed much. I did notice they started serving pastries a few months ago. I had the coffee cake once but I try to indulge in too many sweets. I have to keep up my figure for my future wife. Don’t get me started on my dating life, kind of sucks. After a few minutes Tweek hands me my vanilla latte.

“Thanks” I reply taking a sip burning my tongue in the process, it’s worth it. “Tweek, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure” he replies as he wipes down the counter.

“Have you been in touch with Craig at all? I know you were just as close to him as I was in high school.”

“I haven’t spoken to him in a few weeks, gah” said Tweek. “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know” I respond thoughtful. “Has he been acting any differently?”

“Not really” replied Tweek tossing the wash rag aside into something I could not see. I hear the door jingle letting us know that another customer arrived.

“Thanks Tweek. I will see you later.” I head out the door and go to work. I mean Craig has always been such a private person but everything seems wrong somehow. I don’t know how to explain it. Who just randomly shows up after not speaking to someone for two years.

My work day goes by quickly just the same old same old going on. I am thinking of the groceries I want to pick up. Since Craig is staying with me it only makes sense to drag him with me. I get home and he is still in the same clothes he had on yesterday sitting in front of the TV.

“Come on Craig, we are going to get some food” I tell him walking through the door. I don’t bother taking my shoes off since I am going right out.

“What do you need me for?” asked Craig not bothering to take his eyes off the TV.

“Dude, if you are going to be staying here for a few days you will need food. I don’t know what the fuck you like anymore so bring your ass on” I growl at him. He doesn’t question me any further. He folds his arms as he walks closely behind me to get in the car. We don’t say anything the whole way to the market. Once inside I told him to meet me at the cash lanes. I dislike going food shopping. I just want to get in and out. We can cover more ground if he is not following me. He rolls his eyes but follows instructions.

I am in the middle of getting my apples when my phone rings. I pull it out and see Token is calling me. “Hey!”

“Hey Donovan, I got your message.” I run my hands over my face.

“Thank god” I replied. “Do you know what is going on with Craig?”

“Yeah, I had to do some research. He tried to stay with me but you know Nicole and I have a baby. I can’t really be having him here in my house.” Token and Nicole ended up with an oops baby. Something about a condom breaking. I don’t really know but Token did what he had to. They are not married but they are living together and co-parenting. I think they are still dating. I try not to pry but offer my full support.

“I didn’t know he tried to stay with you” I reply adding my apples to the cart. “I haven’t really been in touch with him. This whole thing is fucking weird.”

“I know it is” replied Token. “He hasn’t really been talking to me too much either since we got out of school. So I found out that he got fired from his job 4 months ago.”

“Four months ago!” I exclaim as I make my way over to the meat section. “What the hell”

“That is not even the worse part man. He got let go because he was screwing the bosses husband.”

“Say what?” I ask in disbelief. Craig is gay? When did this happen?

“That is just from what I gathered” said Token. “When did Craig start sleeping with guys? I mean his boss was a female. Not only did she have to find out her husband was gay he was sleeping with one of her employees. It’s no wonder he got fired.”

“What the hell was he thinking? Screwing the bosses husband. Shit, I don’t know anything about him being into guys.” I look at my surrounding to make sure Craig is not close by. “We haven’t really spoken like that. I mean the last time I seen him he was dating Heidi. He took her to prom and everything.”

“You know that doesn’t mean anything now days” sighed Token. “So how did that blind date go that Nicole hooked you up on? She won’t give me any details.” I roll my eyes. Nicole got tired of seeing me solo and try to hook me up with one of her gal pals name Lucy, Lola or something. As you can imagine the date went um not great.

“It was okay” I replied. “I just don’t think we are capable.”

“I guess so. Nicole not telling me what happened was a clear sign that things did not go well. What happened? You use to be a lady killer.”

“I don’t know” I whine slightly as I grab some ground beef. “I mean life. I am almost where I want to be at. Then I can focus on my love life.”

“Yeah okay, are you still not over Red?” I dated Craig’s cousin for a short while. Everything was great until I discovered she was a backstabbing bitch. She literally screwed every guy on the football team. I was just another notch on her belt. It’s weird because I acted the same way freshmen and sophomore year, by junior year I was all played out and wanted a serious relationship. As you can see that went horribly wrong.

“I am over Red” I snap. “I barely think about that bitch.”

“Sorry” apologized Token. “You just never viewed relationships the same after that.” Who would? I talk to Token about his daughter and a few other things while I grab the remaining items I needed to hold me over for two weeks. I end my call when I am in the line to check out. I can see Craig sitting on a bench with a two bags. I hope he wasn’t waiting long. I check out and head towards the car. I have to tread carefully addressing this whole him being fired thing.

“So how long do you need to stay with me?” I ask once in my pickup truck. Craig sighs.

“I don’t know. I don’t really have nowhere else to go” he states while looking out the window.

“Well my job is hiring if you need some work or whatever” Okay, this did not go as smoothly as I wanted.

“What makes you think I am looking for work?” snorted Craig.

“I didn’t” I replied. “If you are going to be staying with me you are going to be pulling your weight.” I was not living paycheck to paycheck but I couldn’t risk covering for Craig and myself. “Don’t worry I will put in a good word for you. Just don’t fuck up. I have a good rep at this place.”

“Whatever” muttered Craig sinking down into the seat. I shake my head as I focus on the road. Is it just me or is he being more difficult than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

A FEW WEEKS LATER

I am glad to know that Craig got the job. He is going to be helping the lighting department. He only has to set up the lights, keep up with light bulb changes, nothing too hard. I had to drag him out of bed this morning. I was not going to risk him being late on the first day. We arrive 15 minutes early. I show him where he can put his items. I have my own desk so I don’t place my items with his.

I sit down at my desk thinking about what Token said. I really do wonder if the rumors are true. For some strange reason I can totally see Craig playing for the other team. I feel my face flushing a bit. I shake it off and I log into my computer to do my research for the day. A few hours later Sue taps me.

“Hey, you know the new guy Craig right?” she asks. I have been here longer than Sue Robinson. She is not a bad person. She is 5’2, black hair cut into a bob, pretty cute, but can be very annoying. I think it is her being fresh out of high school is what annoys me.

“Yeah, we are kind of roommates, what’s it to you?”

“Is he single?” she giggles.

“I don’t know Sue, maybe you should ask him?”

“I will” she said leaning back in her chair. “I just didn’t want to look like an idiot if he was taken.” I roll my eyes. Craig was high on the list in elementary for being the cutest boy. He has only gotten cuter as time went on. He always has women and men fawning over him. It gets a little weird at times.

“Shouldn’t you been doing your research?” I ask.

“I am” replied Sue. “So what’s he like?” How do I describe Craig? All the words I can think of are not pleasing.

“He likes to keep to himself. He likes people who are honest and not nosy. Not really much for going out. If he had to choose between a party and staying home with Netflix, he will choose Netflix any day.”

“He seriously can’t be that much of a homebody” said Sue starting to type on her computer. She looks back over at me. “Seriously though?”

“Why would I lie to you” I asked her getting annoyed.

“Alright, sorry, Jesus.” She goes back to typing on her computer. I am more than glad when it is time to go home. Craig has beat me to my pickup truck. He is sitting in the on the bed of the truck with his phone out. I am surprised I didn’t run into him at lunch.

“Hey, how was your first day?” I ask unlocking the truck. Craig hops down and pulls the bed door up making sure it is locked. Once inside the truck he starts talking.

“What the fuck is up with the women here?” he asks. “I have never seen women so desperate.” I started laughing. 

“Who else approached you?” I ask driving out of the parking lot.

“God, I don’t even know their fucking names and I don’t care.” I continue to laugh. If only Sue could see this side to him. “What’s for dinner?”

“I am going to cook burgers, you okay with that?”

“Yeah it’s fine”

“How do you like the job?”

“It’s alright. It’s a job.”

“Yes, it is. Your welcome” I reply rolling my eyes. Once we get home I wonder if I can get some more information out of him. I think I will be able to because he is really throwing back the beer. “Dude you have to work tomorrow. Don’t drink too much.”

“I’m not. I just really needed this.” I can tell he is buzzed. I swear if he gets fired from this job for doing some dumb shit I am cutting him off. I finish cooking the burgers and added fries to the plate. I sit with Craig at the table.

“So are you going to tell me what happened at your last job?” I ask getting straight to the point.

Craig folds his arms. “I can see you are not going to let this go.”

“Craig, I stuck my neck out for you. You barely said but a few words to me in the past 2 years. I am letting you stay with me, I helped you get a job. You are going to answer my god damn question!” I didn’t mean to yell at him but it’s the least he can do. I can see that I got through to him.

“I did some fucked up shit and I got fired okay. I would rather not talk about it.”

“Okay, fine. I just want to know why didn’t you come to me sooner?”

“I had my reasons” said Craig. “I am done talking about this.” He picks up his plate to go sit in the living room. I recall him being much funnier than this, not all the time but most of the time. I roll my eyes and go back to eating my food while surfing the net on my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the guest that left me kudos. I know this story is a little slow and boring but it will pick up.

2 WEEKS LATER

 

“I really don’t want to do this” begged Craig.

“Sorry but this is for the best” I tell him feeling sorry for him. I open the doors and walk into the conference room. It’s James Leery birthday and the office is having a small party. James directs the Sports show I do research for. He’s pretty cool for the most part so I don’t mind being here. “This will help you when you want a promotion.”

“Who said I want to continue working here?”

“Well you won’t be living with me forever so you better figure something out” I retort. I look at all the coworkers together mingling. I see a lot of other departments here. I am glad it is Friday. I make my way straight to the booze with Craig close behind me.

“What is your choice of poison?” asked Sue coming into view.

“They got rum?” asked Craig.

“Actually, yes” she smiled glad that Craig actually said something to her. She makes her away around the table and grabs something from the floor. “We were trying to save the good shit for later.” Craig nods as he opens the bottle and starts pouring some in a cup. I am hoping he won’t get completely trashed and make an ass of himself.

“Give me some” I tell him. I start sipping and talking with some of my coworkers. As the drink courses my system I feel a bit more at ease but I still have my guard up. The last thing I need to be doing is spilling secrets to my coworkers. I don’t know how much time passes but I had the sudden urgent need to pee. I walk into the hall and head towards the restroom. Before I get there I notice I hear voices. Not surprising, I peer around the corner and I see Craig and James. What the hell are they doing? I can see James is saying something to Craig but he is kind of whispering. I can’t quite make out what he is saying. I see him punching what I will assume is his phone number into Craig’s phone. Craig nods and heads into the men’s restroom. James walks past me as I make my way to the bathroom.

I walk into the restroom and I can see Craig feet letting me know which stall he is in. I decide to use the urinal as I am still thinking about everything. Did Craig ask James for his number? Did James offer it? How did this even happen? I started thinking about how he may prefer the company of men. I am at the sink washing my hands when he comes out.

“When are we leaving?” he asks going to the open sink to my right.

“We can leave whenever” I reply with a shrug.

“I will be ready in a few. I just want to get some more of this free booze first.” I start walking back towards the conference room. I want to tell Craig what I saw but at the same time I don’t want to say anything to him. I don’t know how to feel about any of this. The rest of the party is a blur. Craig is ready to go when Sue starts pushing up on him. He at least is able to walk on his own. I drive us home with the radio on. No words are said between us.

We got inside the apartment and I couldn’t help but to pry a little.

“Craig, how come you stopped talking to me?” I asked as I set my keys down.

“No reason” he shrugged. “It just happened.”

“You didn’t tell me you and Heidi broke up? How did that happen?” Craig chuckles as he sits down on the sofa.

“Not much to talk about there. Can you get me a beer?” I walk over to my fridge and grab us both one. I sat down next to him.

“You know I have thought about you over the past year”

“Is that suppose to make me feel some kind of way?” asked Craig. “I don’t care. I am sure you had shit going on just like I had shit going on.”

“You seem really stressed. Like your walking on needles around me. That shit is not cool. I want us to be cool like we were in high school.” Craig sighs.

“At least high school was simple. I fucking hate being an adult. I do appreciate I can drink whenever the fuck I want.” I laugh as he takes a sip from his beer. I take a sip from mine as well thinking about James.

“Well let’s try to be good friends” again I say shifting my body towards him. “We can stay up watching movies like we use to.” Craig face is unreadable but I know he is thinking about it.

“Sure” he says. I smile. I don’t want to try too hard but I am seriously going to need to think of some of the things we use to do in high school. It wasn’t that long ago but at the same time it feels like it. For now, I settle on us watching some movies. We continue to drink and watch the TV. Soon it is watching us. I open my eyes slightly because the TV is so bright from some show that is on. I look to my left and I can see Craig feel asleep on my shoulder. I can smell my shampoo in his hair. I inhale the scent smiling at the thought of his hair smelling like mine.

Craig moans a little and shifts to were his lips are touching my neck. I can feel myself getting hard. I blink repeatedly trying to get rid of the feeling but it isn’t going away. What the hell is this? I slowly get up and lay Craig down on the sofa. He opens his eyes slightly.

“Can I sleep in your bed?” I am taken back by this. I am still trying to get my hard on to go away and here he is offering to get in the same bed as me.

“Um sure” I reply. I walk into my room quickly undressing and getting under the covers. Craig lays next to me. I can feel him moving around trying to get comfortable. All I can think about what is happening to me. I am convinced this is because I have not been laid in a while. Maybe, shit I don’t know. I decide not to think about it too much more and drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beefy chapter, I didn't feel like breaking this up

A few weeks have passed and things are calming down around work with Craig. Sue finally got the big picture and started to leave him alone. I have been watching him and James but they are never in the same room together. Maybe what I saw was just nothing.

I head to the restroom to pee and get some me time. I finish but I am standing in the stall surfing the internet. I could do that on my desktop at work but I prefer not to. I hear someone come into the bathroom. The stall door next to me slams so loudly I jump a little. Jesus, what the hell is his problem? Soon I hear moaning. Oh god. I feel frozen in place and I do not move. The moaning and thumps continue.

“Should we really be doing this here?” I hear Craig ask in a voice I never heard from him before. He sounds so fragile and erotic at the same time.

“Shhhh” said James. “You didn’t want to do anything outside so I took you here. Tell me you don’t want me to make you feel good like the other day.” The other day? When was this? Have they fucked already? I hear Craig moaning so I can only imagine James is doing something to him. “Lower your voice”

“I’m trying” whines Craig. I continue to listen to them with new awakened tent in my jeans. This is two guys. They sound just like a man and a woman, nothing is any different. I don’t want to sound un education but I never thought sex between two guys would sound like this. I don’t know if I should sneak away or stay until they leave. I decide it is best for me to leave. I quickly tip toe towards the door. I noticed they locked it. Shit I don’t care. I have to get out of here. I unlock the door and head out into the hall. I quickly make my way back to my desk.

“Clyde, have you seen James?” asked Sue.

“No!” I exclaim.

“Oh, okay” replied Sue standing up from her desk. “The big wigs are looking for him. I don’t know why they don’t keep a trace on that guy? He is always disappearing.” I don’t say anything. I am still recovering from what I was hearing. So Craig really is gay? I mean is he the one taking the dick or the other way around. Sounded like he was one taking it to me but what do I really know? I run my hands through my hair. This is freaking me out a little.  
Things have been the weirdest at work since I find out what Craig and James have been doing. I kept moving forward as I always have with my head down. Craig and I have been hanging out a lot. Tonight he has the brilliant idea that we should get high for old time sake. I am not sure how to feel about that. I shouldn’t have to worry about a drug test at work but you never know. I decide to take a chance.

I am sitting on my bed looking at the TV with Craig. He looks as he always does, even while high. I have the window opened to air out my room. We have been hanging out in here more so than the living room.

“I’m hungry” stated Craig.

“I am getting there” I reply readjusting myself on the pillows.

“Why don’t we go out and get something eat. They still have that 24 hour diner right?”

“I think so” I replied not fully sure. I don’t really go there like that anymore. “You want to go there now.”

“No shit” he said standing up. I follow behind him driving to the outer skirts of South Park to the diner. It is open still, I am glad I did not make the drive for nothing. I see a few teens inside and some adults. Craig smirks, the closet we will ever get a smile. “Awesome!”

We head inside and grab a table. I look over the menu not really knowing what I want. I decide to go with Steak and Eggs. The waitress comes up to us I am glad to see it is Ruby.

“Hi Ruby” I greet with a smile.

“Clyde!” she exclaims. I stand up to give her a brief hug. “How are you? I never see you anymore.”

I shrug. “I have been around. I didn’t know you worked here.”

“I have been working here for the past 6 months. The best tips are on the Friday and Saturday nights, Sundays after church seems to be the bread and butter.” Ruby looks at Craig rolling her eyes. “Seriously, you’re high.”

“Mind your business Ruby” snapped Craig.

“I am glad you are hanging out with my bro again. I feel like he was even more of ass without you around.”

“Shut the fuck up Ruby. Nobody cares about what you think.”

“Clyde cares, don’t you?” I feel a little uncomfortable.

“Um yeah, I will take an order of steak and eggs. Steak medium. Craig?” He shifts in his chair a little.

“Supreme nachos, burger and fries, vanilla shake.” Jesus Christ that’s a lot of food.

“Okay then, what do you want to drink?” asked Ruby as she wrote on a notepad.

“For me, I want OJ. Craig?”

“Water” he replied.

“Thank you. Let me go put your order in.” Ruby walks away and I glance over at Craig. He has a love hate relationship with Ruby. She is always in his business but I know it is because she cares about him. She also calls him out his bullshit. Ruby could care less if it is going to hurt his feelings.

“Do you not go home a lot?” I ask him.

“Not really, I don’t have a need to.” I look at my phone and see that is now a little after midnight.

“Did you want to go a movie today?” I ask.

“No I am good. Just going to stay in the apartment this weekend.”

“Don’t you need to go grocery shopping?”

“Yeah but I don’t feel like it.”

“Me neither but I am still going away.”

“You can my stuff then too.”

“I could or you could come with me.”

“Ugh your being a total dick right now”

I laugh. “Hardly. Don’t worry we won’t go super early or anything like that. We can go later in the evening. It will be less people. The meat selection might be some ass though at that point.”

Craig played in his hair. “I am willing to take my chances.” We have mindless chit chat until the food arrives. Craig starts in on his nachos like a wild animal. I can’t help but laugh at him. I start tearing into my steak. I wave Ruby over.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

“Yeah” I replied. “I decided I wanted some grilled onions for my steak and oh some cheese for my eggs.”

“Can do” she replies quickly walking back to the kitchen. Craig is drinking some of his shake.

“Omg, this is amazing balls” he says. I laugh at him.

“Are you going to need help finishing any of that?”

“Why, you still hungry?”

“No that is just a lot of food”

“Don’t you worry about me” he finishes off his nachos and starts on his burger. I hear the bell jingle. I glance at the door and none other than James is walking through the door holding some women’s hand. What is he even doing here? Who is that women? I look at Craig because I know he hasn’t seen James yet. His back is towards the door. I am praying James does not come over this way. My prayer goes unanswered as I see him walking towards our table.

“Donovan, what are you doing here?” asked James.

“I was hungry and I live close to here” I reply. “How is your night going?”

“It’s going” he replied with a smile. “Oh this is my fiancé Robin. Robin this is Clyde and Craig. They work at the studio with me.”

“Hi” waved Robin smiling so brightly. “I think James has the coolest job in the world. What do you guys do there?” I look at Craig and I can’t read his face. 

“Craig works in the lighting department and I am in research.”

“Very cool” smiles Robin. She puts me in the mind frame of Kyle Broflovski because of her red hair. It’s very long reaching her waist. She is slim and very pretty with blue eyes. What the hell is James doing?

Ruby walks up to the table with my grilled onions and cheese. I welcome this distraction.

“Hi” greeted Ruby. “Are you all looking for a table?”

“We just spotted one” explained James. “I will see you all on Monday.” He starts pulling Robin away. Ruby walks back to the counter.

“It was nice to meet you” she smiled. I look at Craig and he is now looking down and playing with his fries.

“Hey” I say slowly. “Do you want to go? I mean we can leave-

“No” he replies cutting me off. He goes back to eating his burger. Talk about a mood killer. I help Craig finish his shake. I pay for our food and head straight home. I turn some music on to fill the void of silence.

Once in the apartment I hug Craig because he looks like he needs one.

“Get off of me” he said pushing me away. His face is really flushed as he pushes past me.

“Craig, come on. Are you going to seriously tell me that didn’t bother you?”

“Why would it?” he asks taking his sneakers off. He throws one across the room. I watch as it hits the wall making a slight scuff mark.

“Hey! Calm down! I don’t need you destroying this apartment.” I decide now is the time for me to let him know. “Craig, I know about James.” Craig turns his back to me and sits down on the sofa.

“You don’t know anything”

“I know more than you think” I snap. I can’t stand the thought of him being with James and he has a damn fiancé. “You need to leave him alone.” I make my way over to the sofa and stand in front of him. “I mean it Craig.”

“I don’t have to do shit because nothing is going on with James” he sneers.

“Whatever” I snap continuing on my small rant. “All I know is you better not get fired from this job like you did at your last job because you decided you couldn’t keep your dick in your pants!” I know I hit a cord because he squints his eyes at me. I just shake my head and go into my room. I don’t know why I am so mad. I just am. I mean why would he lie to my face about this? Why would he continue to see James? It seems like to me he is going to keep seeing this guy.

I go and take a shower and hope into bed. I am having a hard time trying to sleep because I am so mad. I finally drift off. I wake up some hours later thirsty as fuck. I get up and walk out into the living to go to the kitchen to get me some water. I am on my way back to my room when I hear it. Craig is crying. I slowly walk over to the sofa and look down at him. He is curled up as much as he can on the sofa. The sight has my hear aching. I sit my water on the side table and walk around to the front of the sofa. I drop to me knees and pull him for a hug. This time he doesn’t fight me.

He cries harder while in my arms. I can feel his tears wetting my shirt and his body is shaking. Now I feel even worse for what I said to him earlier. My knees are starting to get tired and hurting because of the floor but I am going to tough it out. After some time Craig pulls back whipping his face with his hands. He looks down not wanting to make eye contact with me.

“I’m sorry” I apologize. He just nods and I know he has forgiven me.

“I am so fucking retarded” he snorts. “I just keep putting myself in these situations.”

“Shit happens” I say trying to make him feel better. I agree with him though. You think being fired from the first job he would have not made the same mistake at this one. At least James is not a CEO but he is pretty high up the line. “So are you-

“Gay” Craig finished for me. “Totally. I have known since 10th grade.”

“10th grade!” I cry. “How come you didn’t tell me? I mean you dated Heidi!” I can actually read Craig face as he looks visibly tired and sad. He pulls his knees into his chest and puts his head down.

“I was trying to be normal” he replies. “I don’t know why I even bothered because I have never been normal.”

“That’s not true” I counter. “I was your best friend. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Craig looks up at me. “Like I would tell my best friend who is a jock that I like dick. Come on seriously? Then you were dating Red. I didn’t want to include you in my mess.” I place my hand over his knee.

“I would have accepted you. I accept you as you are now.” Craig nods before laying his head back on his knees. I am trying think of what else to say to him. I have never seen him in this state, ever. “Come on let’s go to bed.” He lets me help him off the sofa. It is then I notice the strong smell of rum. “Jesus, how much did you have to drink?”

“Not much” he replies. “I just had a bit more to drink after you left the room earlier.” I am surprised he can even talk. I help him into bed and follow suit. I can hear him starting up again with the crying. I roll over and spoon him wrapping my arms around him. He calms down as I nuzzle my face into the back of his neck. He feels so small and soft in my arms. I am fully aware that he is a guy, it’s not just a guy, it’s Craig.

I hear Craig moan which causes me to get hard. I know he can feel it since we are so close together. I start to kiss the back of his neck causes more beautiful sounds to fall from his mouth. I am not sure what to do with my hands so I start rubbing up and down the side of his body. After a while I become brave and move my hand towards his cock.

I start moving my hand as if I was pleasing myself. Craig breathing becomes louder. He reaches his free arm back grabbing me by the back of my head.

“God damn it Clyde” he moans. I just continue doing what is I am doing. I am no longer nervous and this feels natural in some kind of way. After a while I feel Craig start to shake as he moans loudly. I continue stroking him until he is soft in my hands. I stop kissing the back of his neck and rest my head on it.

Craig turns over to face me. “Are you gay?” I am caught off guard by the question although I shouldn’t be.

“Honestly I don’t know” I reply looking at him. He at least looks like he feels better. Craig leans in kissing me. I return the kiss because it feels so good. I feel Craig wrap his arms around my neck. He rubs his pelvis against mine causing me to moan. I feel overwhelmed with lust and something else I can’t describe. I keep waiting for me to start freaking out but it seems to not be happening.

I roll myself on top of settling between his legs. He wraps them around my waist while continuing to kiss me. I start grinding hips against him. This feels amazing, even more so than when I was dating Red. Craig starts kissing my neck and grabbing my backside trying to pull me closer to him. I sit up to take off my shirt. While I am doing that Craig is completely removing his pants. I don’t get to remove mine. He pulls my pants down before pulling me back down on top of him. He grabbed me placing me at his entrance.

“I need to feel you now” he panted. I am unsure if I should be sleeping with him in this state. He doesn’t give me time to think about before he is pushing his self on me. I feel my breath get caught in my throat. Craig must have done this a lot because he starts moving beneath me before I can. I start rolling my hips to meet him. Nothing could be heard in the room except the slapping of our skin and extreme moaning.

I push my face into Craig’s neck. “I’m coming” I cracked. I barely got the words out before I climaxed. I am leaning over Craig still panting as I am trying to catch my breath. I roll off of Craig and realized my stomach feels sticky. I run my hand over it.

“Sorry” apologized Craig lowly. “I came again during.” I smile at him. 

“It’s okay” I replied getting up.

“Um would it be too much to ask to change the sheets. I kind of got jizz on my side of the bed.” 

“Yeah sure” I go to my closet and pull out the sheets. Craig helps me change the bed, no words are spoken between us. I get back in the bed and stare at the ceiling as I think about what is going to happen now. I look to my right and see Craig. I pull him closer to spoon. He feels hesitation at first but gives in. I gave in to the sleep that has been waiting for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you choosing to read this short chapter story. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I realized thanks to one of my readers that Clyde and Craig age is off. Which it is, sorry about that.

I open my eyes the following morning not sure if it really happened. I look and see the sheets have indeed been changed. I don’t see Craig. I reach for my phone and see that is now a little after 11am. I never sleep in that late. I swing my feet over the bed going to visit the bathroom first. Once I freshened up a bit I walked into the living to see Craig sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. He doesn’t look my way at all. I walk over to him.

“I ended things with James” he says not looking at me. I sit down beside him. I wonder if he did it because I asked him to. At the end of the day the guy is a total asshole to be cheating on his fiancé Robin. “Aren’t you going to say something”

“I am glad you ended things with him. I mean he is engaged after all.” I lean back into the sofa. I look at the TV and Craig is watching some old 80’s movie. “Just to be sure you didn’t know he was engaged?”

“I’m an asshole but I am not the type of person that would do that” said Craig looking at me finally. His face turns flush. “So what about last night?”

“What about it?” I ask choosing my words carefully. I don’t want to scare him off. I am not sure what to think about last night. Of course it felt good, everything felt right, but I don’t know if this is something I want to keep doing.

“Why did you….why did you fuck me?” he asked looking away. I don’t respond right away as I think of how to respond to this.

“I actually did not plan on it if that’s what you mean” I replied. “It hurt me see you on the sofa crying like that. It honestly just happened. I don’t regret what happened, do you?” Craig shook his head no.

“I am not asking you for anything” explain Craig. “I would like to know how you feel about this.”

“I feel fine” I reply. I really don’t know how to feel. I need to run things by Token. I look at Craig and I don’t think that is the answer he was expecting or wanting. I don’t know but he looks a little uneasy. “I am going to go see Token and Nicole for a little bit. Will you be okay?”

“I’m fine” replied Craig. “I’m not five.” I go back to my room and text Token meeting him know I was swinging by in an hour. I hope in the shower washing the rest of last night away. I blow dry my hair and now looks like it’s normal fluffy self. I say bye to Craig but he waves me off. I get in my pick-up truck and head to Token’s. He lives not far from his parents. His house is a lot smaller. He didn’t want his daughter feeling like he did when he was younger with the big house and fancy stuff. I pull into the driveway quickly parking and ringing the door bell. Nicole opens the door.

“Hey Clyde, it’s been way too long.” She hugs me.

“I know, sorry.” I haven’t seen Nicole since she first had baby Kayla. “Are they in the family room.” She nodded.

“How is everything going with Craig?”

“Long story” I reply with a deep breath. “Nothing too bad but a lot going on, kind of sort of.”

“Alright then” said Nicole with us reaching the family room. “I will leave you boys to it.” Token was watching a movie with Kayla sitting in his lap. She is only 4 months old. Still looks small to me but she appears to be a happy baby.

“Clyde, you look like you had a long night” he stated as Nicole grabbed Kayla and head out of the family room. I sit down on the loveseat across from his sofa.

“You have no idea” I state leaning back into the sofa covering my face with my hands.

“You came over here to talk so this must be something major.”

“Yeah, it’s major alright” I reply. “I fucked Craig.”

“You did what!” exclaimed Token leaning forward.

“Please don’t make me say it again” I beg dropping my hands off my face.

“What” said Token. “I mean how the hell did this even happen?”

“I have so much to tell you man. It’s not even funny. So you were right about how Craig lost his last job”

“Oh really” said Token. “Was this established before you guys hooked up or after?”

“After” I reply. “Like I saw James the director of the show at work giving Craig his number a few months back. I didn’t want to jump the gun so I never questioned it.” I stop talking because I am trying to decide if I want to tell him the next part. It’s Token, he won’t judge Craig. “I kind of heard Craig and James hooking up in the bathroom at work.”

“What the fuck” said Token with his mouth open. “Where the hell was you at during all of this?”

“I was in the stall next to them.” I shrug. “They sounded like they were um pretty busy, too busy to check their surroundings. They had locked the door. I had to unlock so I could get the hell out of there.”

“So how did this lead to you guys screwing?” asked Token.

“I’m getting there. We went to the diner outside of town. James shows up with his fiancé.”

“Whoa” replied Token covering his mouth. “So this guy is suppose to be getting married? What an ass.”

“Tell me about it” I agree. “Craig did pretty good and holding in his feelings during this newly discovered information. I kind of jumped on him about it once we got back to my apartment. He was still denying it. I heard him crying in the middle of the night. He had drunk some more and only then did he admit to everything.” I take a deep breath before continuing. “I ended up comforting him and one thing lead to another.”

“Naturally” replied Token. “I still can’t believe you two sleep together. I thought you were straight.”

“That is what I wanted to talk about” I reply sitting forward. “I mean I am straight but the whole thing with Craig. I don’t regret what happened. It felt…good.”

“TMI Clyde, tmi”

“I know I am sorry but I didn’t want to freak you out with other words I could have used to describe how I felt.”

“Spare me, please” said Token standing up. “Do you want something to drink. I am about get some water.”

“Yeah sure” I reply. I sit and think about what I want to say next while Token goes to the kitchen to fix our drinks. He comes back after a few minutes handing me my glass before sitting down.

“You know I am not surprised that you two sleep together” he says.

“What do you mean by that?” I ask.

“You remember when you starting dating Red right?” asked Token.

“Of course I do” I state thinking back to the time when I could with stand Red. “We were always together.”

“Right, did you not notice how Craig was being an ass towards you. Like more than usual.”

“I didn’t really notice. I remember when he started dating Heidi how we started going on double dates a lot.” I think about when Craig said he knew he was gay since he was in the 10th grade. Was he jealous? I run my hands through my hair.

“What?” asked Token. “You have that look on your face.”

“Dude, Craig told me he knew he was gay since 10th grade.”

“10th grade, why did he even date Heidi?”

“I don’t know! Denial I guess. I he told me he wanted to try and see if liked women.”

“That sounds so stupid. He dated Heidi for over a year.”

“I was just as confused as you were.” I reply shaking my head. “I can understand him trying to see if he was into women but to date one for long…..well I can’t talk. I mean look at me.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. I mean it sounds like you are new to this whole thing.”

“Pretty much” I agree. “I mean it’s Craig. He is not some random guy. I am just not sure where I want to go with this.”

“You want me honest opinion?” asked Token.

“That’s why I am here.”

“I think you do want to be in a relationship but your overthinking it. If it was not a guy would you date her?” I think for a little a bit.

“Actually yeah” I said after a few moments. 

“Well you have your answer. You just need to sit down and talk to Craig about it.”

“I am not even sure if he needs to a relationship right now.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know maybe because he keeps sleeping with married guys.”

“Clyde, you’re not married.”

“You know what I mean!” I exclaim.

“Yeah, yeah” said Token waving me off. I talk with Token a bit more before heading out. I am thinking about Craig and I the whole way home. I really don’t think we should be jumping into a relationship. This is new for me, having feelings for a man. I would much rather take baby steps. What’s the point of baby steps if we fucked already? Shit, I don’t know but I need to get this figure out. I gladly pull into a parking space right outside of my building.

I can hear yelling as I get closer. What the hell is going on? I unlock the door and walk into my apartment and I see James standing over Craig yelling at him. I guess he has not noticed my presence yet.

“You are not walking away from me!” he yelled. “We got something going here.”

“We don’t have anything” deadpanned Craig. “Never did, never will, you were just a good fuck.”

“You piece of shit” growled James grabbing Craig by the collar of his tee shirt.

“Hey!” I yell at James. “Get your hands off of him.” I pull out my phone and start recording. Once James sees this he removes his hands.

“There is no need for all of that” he replies backing away from Craig.

“I agree, get the fuck out of my apartment.” James walks past me and I record the whole thing. People are crazy now days and I would be damn if I get fired because Craig cut him off from getting some ass. I didn’t think he would react like this. “Craig, how the hell does he know where I live?” Craig looks at the floor.

“I had him over once or twice” he muttered.

“Omg, did you fuck him in my bed?” I ask shrieking.

“No! I would never do that. I doubt you want the details.”

“As much money as he makes he could have taken you to a nice hotel” I snapped. I toss my keys on the counter more so mad that James almost put his hands on Craig.

“Sorry” mumbled Craig. I look at him because he never apologizes so he must feel really bad about this. He has stuffs his hands in his pockets and sits down on the sofa. I am not done with my line of questioning.

“How long was he here?” I asked walking into the living room.

“Not long” Craig replied.

“Why did you even let him in here?” I asked. “Why even answer the door?”

Craig sneers are me. “I didn’t think he would show up here and act crazy. He said he just wanted to talk.” I roll my eyes not believing he fell for that crap. “What was with you recording all of that?”

“Insurance” I reply. “I don’t trust that asshole as far as I can throw him. Look I want to talk to you…about us.” Craig shakes his head. “What is that for?”

“Nothing” he replies.

“That was not nothing. Do you not want to talk about us?”

“It’s not that” he replied standing up. His face starts to turn red. “I don’t know how to process this, whatever this is.”

“I know-

“No you don’t know” Craig snaps cutting me off. “This is so hard for me.” Now I am becoming a little concerned. Craig has always had a hard time expressing himself unless it comes to voicing his angry bitter ass opinions on stuff. “I love you Clyde.” Say what now? I just stare at him as the words are still not sinking in.

“You don’t have anything to say!” he nearly shouts. I grab Craig kissing him firmly on the lips. He was not expecting it I can tell because he almost loses his balance.

“Does that answer your question?” I ask him. He stares at me and for a moment I can see a flicker of doubt in his eyes. “I care about you believe it or not. To be honest I don’t know if it’s love but I know I want us to try being together.” Craig sighs.

“I guess that is better than nothing” he shrugged. 

“Hey” I reply grabbing him by the shoulders. “Don’t be like that. I have never been with a guy, ever, you’re my first. I don’t feel the way I do about you with anyone else. That is more than a nothing.” Craig smirks. 

“Does that mean I can move into the bedroom?” I laughed.

“Totally”


End file.
